1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a small and low-priced zoom lens having a high zoom magnification, and a photographing device including the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small optical system having a high magnification has recently required a zoom lens for use in photographing devices such as digital cameras or digital camcorders that include image pickup devices, such as charge coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductors (CMOSs). Achievement of a high magnification hinders miniaturization, and miniaturization due to the use of a highly refractive aspherical lens increases the manufacturing costs of a zoom lens. As such, it is difficult to achieve miniaturization, high optical performance, and low manufacturing costs at the same time.